Bio-Land
Bio-Land is a massive island located east of Comic Land and north of Gruissiono. History Prehistory In 150,000 BGC, before the Shattering, Bio-Land was part of another continent. Due to massive erosion, Bio-Land broke away from the bigger continent and started to move in the sea. Some of the original inhabitants of Bio-Land, a number of primitive creatures, were separated from the rest of the tribe on Mabauto. After the erosion, many animals died, due to food being scarce. Others managed to survive. During the Shattering, Bio-Land and the rest of the ocean was hurled into space, becoming the planet known as Aqua Magna. At some point, the floating island was suddenly stuck in a part where the sea was a bit more shallow than elsewhere. The island stood on the place, and as time went by, it was fused to the bedrock. After that, it has been a stable island. Colonization After the Great Cataclysm, Matoran, Toa, and other beings started migrating to Bio-Land. One of the earliest recorded major events is the Monster Army War between Matoran Hordika's army and the Monster Army. Matoran Hordika's army was the official army of Bio-Land, but the Monster Army wished to conquer it, and they clashed. In the end, Matoran Hordika's army won, and the Monster Army was driven away from the island. After this war, however, Matoran Hordika's army spit up; most of the members went into a new village in the Shoe Mountains to live. Pre-Rising ]] Bio-Land was left in peace for a long time after the war. One of the minor conflicts during this time was the war between the Fire Matoran and the little-known Tohunga Village. The War of the Clones later began, and Inwirn managed to conquer the island with her cloned Lerahk army. However, a resistance movement began, and the ensuing war cut a swath of destruction through the island. It was interrupted by the invasion of the Spiders of Doom, but the Visorak were later driven away. Inwirn then used her Mask of Reality to change the universe, making it into a false reality where Bio-Land didn't exist. However, a group of Matoran, led by Tapio, managed to return the universe to normal. But soon, Bio-Land's peace was broken again by the Piraka, who arrived to conquer. They didn't conquer much of Bio-Land, and the biggest battle was held on Henkka Island. Bio-Land had a long period of peace, until Firehead began his plan to teleport all the Matoran of the Four Great Lands to his custody. Grandeg's airships flew across Bio-Land, teleporting most of its inhabitants away. The teleported inhabitants later fought in Comic Land for their freedom, and in the end returned to Bio-Land. Sometime later, Alex arrived in Bio-Land with the Spiders of Doom and started another war with them. The war was fought for very long and Alex conquered many areas. Much damage was also done to different parts of the island by this war. This war was interrupted by the rising of Mata Nui. The Rising During the Rising of the Mata Nui robot, large tidal waves killed many on the island and split it in two. Many new lakes were also formed. When Teridax, in control of the Matoran Universe, began to walk, even more damage was done to Bio-Land, killing hundreds of Matoran. At some point later, the guardian of the Kowa Mountains gave Aino a vision which told her to assemble all living beings from the planet and gather them to the Kowa Mountains, where they would be safe from Teridax. They set up a large camp there. Later, an insane Makuta invaded the camp and started killing all the Matoran. However, most of the inhabitants survived, and the energy field around Kowa protected them when Spherus Magna was reformed. Landscape Bio-Land has a large amount of different sorts of terrain. The major locations are listed below: Major locations *Kohonga City **Inwirn's First Base **Turaga Tower *Diga Port *Fazzo Port *Tohunga Village *Jikalma Village *Diga Village *Protodermis Jungle **Protodermis Lake *Tofug Jungle **Tofug River **Tofug City *Diga Jungle *Tabild Forest *Kunga Forest *Tohunga Forest **Tohunga Shelter *Kohonga Forest **Temple of Henkka *Tohunga Mountains **Tohunga Volcano - Not shown in the map of Bio-Land ***Piraka's Base *Shoe Mountains **Shoe Village *Montan Mountains *Kowa Mountains **Kewa Beach - In the map, called, Kuwa Beach **Alex's Fortress **Tonga's Fortress **Mountains of Doom ***Volcano of Doom **Kowa Volcanos ***Rordika's Lair ***Inwirn's Second Base ***Cavern of Lava *Rekt Mountains **Inwirn's Third Base **Raak Volcano **Just Mountains *Diga River *Monta River **Monta Lake *Bilda River **Malaicka Lake **Sward Lake *Drekor Desert **Drekor Village *Tofug Desert *Great Swamp **Swamp City *Unknown Valley *Stafar Island **Stafar Village Demographics Inhabitants The population of Bio-Land are mainly Matoran and Rahi. There are, however, many Toa, Tohunga, Turaga, and other beings. Politics , the original leader of Bio-Land]] Bio-Land has a ruler, sho is usually a Turaga. The first leader of Bio-Land is unknown, but he did rule Bio-Land quite a while. After him came Biokau. When Biokau died, Henkka replaced him for a few days, but he soon disappeared without a trace, so the population of Bio-Land had an election. Tave won, and is the current leader of Bio-Land. The ruler of Bio-Land governs all of Bio-Land, except Tohunga Village, which has its own leader. The decisions made by the ruler of Bio-Land have no effect on the Tohunga Village. Each big city of Bio-Land also has its own leader who makes decisions relating to that specific city's population. They can also advise the true leader of Bio-Land on more important matters. Military Bio-Land currently has no official army. There are soldier groups in each city and village, however, to protect the land. There are also many Toa on the island, most of them in Tofug City. During the Second Spiders of Doom War, many volunteers were made into armies that battled the Spiders of Doom. Transportation There are lots of different kinds of transportation in Bio-Land. Airships and normal ships are the most common ones. There are also vehicles similar to cars that go forward on the ground. Many boats are also used to sail the rivers of Bio-Land. Tourism Bio-Land has an active tourism. Tourists come to Bio-Land all the time. Most of them arrive through the biggest port, Digga Port. There are many things to see in Bio-Land. There is so much tourism in Bio-Land that Stafar Island has been made into an island full of luxury hotels, beautiful parks, museums, etc. Stafar Island is the most popular tourist attraction in Bio-Land. Category: HT Adventures Category: Islands Category: Bio-Land Category:Locations